The Wolf's Bane
by PotterHead146
Summary: With the second wizarding war done and over with it is time for the next generation to take its place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizdary. With Voldemort gone a time of peace has settled over the wizarding world. But A new darkness is rising old enemies are out for blood. It will be up to the new generation and friends to stop the oncoming darkness.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all credit goes to J.K Rowling. But all the other characters I own!

Prologue

Darkness was pressing and, wrapping the earth like a small blanket of its own. Every where you looked there where shadows. They wrapped around trees, clinged to the grass, made the air cool and, crisp. The sky was hidden within the layer of clouds. There was a stillness that filled the trees. No wind blew filling the hills with its mournful sound, no animal run about going to place to place...nothing just a strange stillness. As if the darkness was waiting for something...maybe someone to come.

Something in the darkness stirs moving making it's way through the tree. You can hear the crunch of the gravel under its feet and, see the the air stir with the fog of its breath. The figure almost glides through the trees with ease. You can start to make out a figure...It's the silloute of a human. Tall, slim but wrapped in a traveling cloak. you can see the eyes. There are deep almost a black color ringing with rage and hatred. If these eyes peirced you, you would feel as if death its self were coming for you. There was intent for murder swimming in this figures eyes.

As this figure glided through the trees it's breath swirling through the air. Its boots breaking and crunching the soil and death branches on the ground. It's breathing low and deep as it growled. You could tell this figure was a man by the very way he walked and presented himself. As the figure glided through the trees you could see that the trees were thining out and coming to to a cliff edge. From this cliff you could see the mountians and valleys the rivers the streams and the silhouette of a castle over the water.

The mans lip curled back as he spits "a place of hope, a place where young witches and wizards can go to learn and be safe." The wind picks up swirling around the man as he laughs darkly, "you think its safe you think you can hide behind your brick walls and your magic," he pauses and smirks " Hogwarts won't stay so safe for long."

A ray on moon light breaches the clouds and illuminates his face revealing dark tanned skin and black eyes. His face is slim an rugged scars of what looks to be claw marks stretch across his face and look silver in the moonlight. The moon light reveals a twisted dark smile and fangs poking his lower lip. Hair grew along his jaw and neck. his own hair looked tangles snarled and greasy.

He looks over the valley as he does the look of murder in his eyes grows ever more intense as he smiles insanely and snarls "Harry Potter will pay and i will have my revenge. His blood with paint the halls of Hogwarts along with his children, and every other person who gets in my way."

He spits in the direction of the castle before turning and walking away his figure disappears into the shadow of the trees as he walks a feeling darkness spreads through the lands. And this whispers of a returning darkness spread like wildfire through the hearts of man.


	2. A New Chapter

Hello, Everyone. I'm back with the second chapter. I'm back and raring to go with new ideas and I am ready to continue the story.

Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter...sadly... All credit goes to J.K. Rowling. But the other charaters are mine!

Chapter One: A New Chapter

The air was cool and crisp like that of a juicy golden apple, it was autumn air. You could smell it in the air, feel it on your skin as the wind blew. It was the first of September a very important day for certain people. The streets were filled with cars driving from place to place and, people walking on the streets stopping to make conversation with someone, or rushing to get to the place where they are heading. A certain family was making its way across the rumbling road towards a great sooty station known as Kings Cross. The parents were pushing two trolleys laden with two large cages that rattled on top on the trolley. The owls in the cages hooted indignantly as the trolley rattled and jerked. Their daughter clung to her father's arm little tears gathered in her eyes.

"It won't be long and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," Lily sniffed "I want to go now"

Commuters stared at the owls curiously as the family wove their way through platforms nine and ten. Harry just chuckles as he ruffled Lily's hair slightly not noticing the stares of people around them. His sons mean while continued the argument that they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" Albus exclaims to his older brother.

"James, give it a rest!" Ginny scolds "I only said he might be," said James grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-"

As soon as James caught his mother's eye he fell silent. a little way behind the Potters another family was waving its way between platforms nine and ten. This child had asymmetrical brown hair with highlights of red through out her hair. she had big beautiful brown eyes that she hid behind her glasses. She had a heart shaped face and a narrow chin and a small smile. She looked around curiously and not very sure on where she is going. All she knew is that she needed to get onto platform nine and three quarters.

She was pushing her own trolley which was laden with a small cage that rattled every once in a while. Inside the cage was a small cat that was curled up in a small ball sleeping, despite all the rattling and people shouting. The young girl looked up at her mother and father who walked beside her mother carrying her baby brother. Her mother looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. The girl smiled and looked around her smile fading a bit.

"I don't see platform nine and three quarters...are we lost?"

Her father shakes her head, "of course not."

She looked at her father and she knew he didn't know where they were either, she smiles at this she knew that she inherited her "well" sense of direction from him. As she smiles at this she feels a hand on her shoulder and look you to see her mother smiling "why don't you go ask them Mika?" She gestures to somewhere in front of her. Mika looks up and sees the Potters. She sees that they have a trolley similar to hers but they have an owl.

Mika looks at them then back at her mother and sighs "alright." Mika walks a little bit a head and shyly clears her throat "excuse me."

Albas who hears her turns around. when he sees her he tugs on Harry's hand to get his attention. Harry looks down at his son then sees why he was tugging at his hand. "oh hello are you lost?"

Mika nods and asks " I am a little lost I'm looking for platform nine and three quarters do you know where I could find it?"

Harry smiles "of course just follow us we will be glad to show you the way."

Mika smiles "thank you sir." She looks back at her family who walk up behind her.

Harry nods to them and smiles at Mika "I was the same way don't worry. I had to ask for directions."

"really?"

"Yes I was lost but I saw a certain family and, followed them. They helped me get onto the platform as well." Harry smiles and looks at Ginny who twines her fingers with his has they walk.

Mika smiled at the action and then noticed something on Harry as he smiled back at them. There was a lightning shaped scar in his forehead. She glanced at it for a moment then looked away thinking 'what an odd scar.'

They soon stopped in font of a large wall between the signs nine and ten. James looks over his shoulder at Mika a slightly cocky smirk stretching across the face then looks at his younger brother. He takes his trolley from Ginny and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished. Mika blinked shocked she wasn't expecting that. Suddenly her stomach clenches she is nervous.

Harry noticing her discomfort smiles and says "don't be nervous. all you have to do is walk through the barrier between platform nine and ten. but if you are nervous its best to do it at a bit off a run. We will let you guys go first."

The remaining Potters step aside to let Mika and her family go through. Miki swallows grabbing ahold of her trolley. she faces the wall her palms sweating. She takes a deep breath and starts out at a jog towards the wall. people jostled her has she jogged so she picked up speed. She was going to crash... she just knew it there is no possible way a body can pass through a solid wall... she was running at the wall just feet away. She closes her eyes expecting the crash. But it didn't come she just kept running.

She opens her eyes and gasps. There was a large scarlet steam train waiting next to the platform that was packed full of people. A sign over head read clear as day Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock departure. Mika looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. She had done it she had made t through the barrier with out making a fool of her self. She lets out a breath relieved that she didn't crash into any walls. She looked around and saw there their were many families here helping their children on the train to Hogwarts. The mist of the train swirled and mingled with the people on the platform. The entire platform gave off a magical presence.

Mika couldn't believe it she was actually a witch, and she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and was going to learn about magic and everything it gave to offer...she couldn't wait. She began walking forward weaving through the people trying not to run into anybody. She looked around and saw other kids her age and older running around getting onto the train or conversation with other kids. She sees the Potters meet up with a group of for she smiles she sees the kid she talked to wave shyly at her before turning back to Harry. Not paying attention to where she is going she runs into some one. She hears a yelp ad and "Ouch."

Mika stops pushing and says "oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The person she had run into was a girl what seemed to be her age. She had a pretty heart shaped face and a mischievous smile. Her eyes were a greenish-brown color and her hair was a nice warm chocolate brown color that was cropped short and messy like she didn't bother to brush it or just got out of bed.

The girl she had hit with her trolley looks at her and smiles, "Don't worry about it, you didn't do any damage. I was just looking around." She looks at Mika she sees a friendly look in her eyes.

Mika sighs relieved "I thought I hurt you."

The girl shakes her head "you didn't. Trust me."

Mika smiles "I'm glad," she pauses then sticks out her hand "I'm Mika...Mika Walker."

The other girl smiles brightly, taking her hand shaking it. "I'm Jamie Rosamore it's nice to meet you. Is this your first year?"

Mika nods "Yes I'm kind of nervous... to be honest. How about you?"

"Yeah." Jamie rubs her head "I'm nervous too...but i hear that Hogwarts is a nice place. So we shouldn't have a hard time fitting in."

Mika chuckles she liked Jamie she seemed like a easy going person she could get along with. Mika says I hope so...um where do I load my stuff?"

"Oh I'll help you with that just grab your robes so we can change before we get to Hogwarts."

Mika smiles and with Jamie's help she loads her things on the train. Jamie smiles as they finish loading her trunk, "There you go...hey I have to go see my parents before the train is loaded and departs I'll see you on the train if not ill see you at Hogwarts. Bye-bye."

Mika watched as Jamie waves goodbye to her and bounds off and disappears into the crowd. She sighed still smiling and walked back to find her parents. She found her parents talking with the man that had helped them onto the platform. Mika looks at Harry as she walks to her mother. Harry looks at her and says

"hello Mika."

"Hello sir." Mika speaks politely seeing as she didn't know the man's name.

Harry smiles and says "just call me Harry."

Mika nods and says "I will its nice to meet you Harry...thank you for helping on to the platform."

Harry nods kindly "you are very welcome i know what its like to come to a world you knew nothing of...my advice to you be strong and brave. And know that help is always given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

Mika blinks at him shocked and feeling beyond grateful to Harry who had been so kind to her. "Thank you Harry."

Harry nods and as he goes to say something but the train whistles informing the children and, parents that it was time to board the train. Harry politely bids his farewell and leaves walking with Albus to the train. Mika's parents hug her and wish her luck at school. "keep in contact with us alright?" Her mother spoke

"I'll send you a letter every week I promise" Mika hugged her mother and kissed her little brother on the forehead.

"Stay safe and stay out of trouble." Her father smiled.

Mika laughs, "I will there is no possible way that I could get into trouble."

They all laughed and hug each other good-bye. The train whistles again. Mika board the train and quickly finds an empty compartment. The train jolts forward and begin to move forward she sees her parents waving farewell as the train moves. she waves back knowing she wont be seeing them for a long time. she  
sat back in her seat and smiled. This was a new chapter in her life. and she was going to work hard and enjoy every second this magical world could give her.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. please review :)


End file.
